1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to headpieces such as, for example, the headpieces in implantable cochlear stimulation (or “ICS”) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
ICS systems are used to help the profoundly deaf perceive a sensation of sound by directly exciting the intact auditory nerve with controlled impulses of electrical current. Ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by an externally worn microphone and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by a sound processor, converted to a pulse sequence having varying pulse widths and/or amplitudes, and transmitted to an implanted receiver circuit of the ICS system. The implanted receiver circuit is connected to an implantable electrode array that has been inserted into the cochlea of the inner ear, and electrical stimulation current is applied to varying electrode combinations to create a perception of sound. A representative ICS system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,022, which is entitled “Cochlear Stimulation System Employing Behind-The-Ear Sound Processor With Remote Control” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As alluded to above, some ICS systems include an implantable device, a sound processor unit, and a microphone that is in communication with the sound processor unit. The implantable device communicates with the sound processor unit and, to that end, some ICS systems include a headpiece, with a microphone, that is in communication with both the sound processor unit and the implantable device. In one type of ICS system, the sound processor unit is worn behind the ear (a “BTE unit”), while other types of ICS systems have a body worn sound processor unit (or “body worn unit”). The body worn unit, which is larger and heavier than a BTE unit, is typically worn on the user's belt or carried in the user's pocket. One example of a conventional body worn unit is the Advanced Bionics Platinum Series body worn unit.
One issue associated with ICS systems is the moisture resistance of the headpiece. In particular, the present inventor has determined that it would be desirable to provide a headpiece that includes a microphone and is capable of being worn during activities such as swimming and bathing where the headpiece may be subjected to submersion in water, splashing and the like. The present inventor has also determined that the moisture resistance features of the headpiece should be configured in such a manner that the acoustic response is not substantially degraded, as compared to an identical microphone that is not within the headpiece.